Clash Of The Titans
by Updates-Please
Summary: Reela. Neela and Ray are roomates. Abby and Ray are going out. What happens when Neela starts to fall for DocRock too? Neela and Abby go head to head in a clash of the titans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Neela walked into the café opposite the hospital and ordered a coffee. She was exhausted from the night shift she had just pulled and was looking forward to going home and crashing.

She was just about to leave when she heard someone call her name. Turning around she saw Abby waving to her from a booth in the corner. Smiling, Neela walked on over to her friend. She hadn't seen much of Abby lately and was looking forward to catching up with her.

'Hey, what are you doing here?' Neela asked as she sat down opposite her fellow County co-worker.

'Hi Neela, it's good to see you. I was just getting a coffee before my shift started.' Abby smiled at her friend. 'How are you doing, I feel like we haven't chatted for ages.'

'That's because we probably haven't since you're just too busy with your boyfriend and all' Neela said with a laugh. She shook her head before continuing. 'I still can't believe you're going out with Ray Barnett.'

'What can I say, I have a thing for doctors slash rockers' Abby said with a smirk. Noticing Neela's look of annoyance she just chuckled. 'We can't help who we're attracted to Neela, we just are. Will you please try and be happy for me?'

'I'll try but I'm not promising anything.'

'That's all I ask. Anyway I better go, don't want Weaver on my case.'

'Talk to you later' Neela called as Abby left the café.


	2. Chapter 2

_I would just like to thank all those of you who have taken the time to read and review my fics. It means a lot to me that you have enjoyed them. Sniffles. I hope I don't disappoint you guys with the rest but I can only do my best. Hey, that rhymes. Best and rest. LOL! Annnywayyys…here's chapter 2. Enjoy._

---x---

Chapter 2

Neela neared the apartment and groaned. She still had another flight of stairs to climb but she could already here the rock music being played as loud as possible. No doubt she was going to get an earful about this one from the neighbours too. Neela didn't hate rock music, on the contraire, she rather liked it, not that she would ever tell anybody that. But the constant mess of parties and girls that Ray's friends left behind was enough to make her detest the band, not to mention Ray himself. She couldn't stand his sleepless nights because it usually resulted in her not being able to sleep. Instead she would be up, forced to listen to him go at it with his flavour of the week.

Taking a deep breath, Neela turned the door handle and entered the apartment. As she had expected there were pizza boxes and beer bottles everywhere, not to mention the members of the band strewn lazily around the living room. Neela surveyed the room with a look of distaste and felt her happy mood evaporate in an instant.

'Hey, Dr Neela, what's up?' called Brett.

Neela turned and answered with a hint of anger noticeable in her voice. 'How many times have I told you to keep the noise down! It isn't enough that you guys drink all the beer and eat all the food, you want to try and get us evicted aswell? What the hell is the matter with you lot!'

Brett looked shocked at Neela's outburst and didn't say anything while the rest of the band snickered.

'Way to give a lashing Dr Jumbomart. Are you going to spank him too because he's been a really bad boy.'

Neela turned and looked at Ray who just stood in the door to his bedroom smirking. She knew that she was over reacting slightly but she couldn't help it. She'd had a hell of a shift and had been looking forward to going to sleep as soon as she got home. She could feel her anger grow and it was being directed at a certain roommate.

'If Brett is in such dire need of a friend to pay him some attention why don't you do it. You're the expert after all. Unless of course you're worried. I understand how you might find it hard to control your urges around him.'

It was Ray's turn to look shocked. Sure, him and Neela had never got on exceptionally well but she had never talked to him that way before.

Neela felt oddly satisfied that she had managed to shut him up for once and walked over to her bedroom. She almost made it when she heard Ray call her name. 'WHAT!?!'

Ray was taken aback by her attitude but didn't say anything. She was in a bad enough mood as it is and experience taught him never to provoke an angry Neela. She'd make you regret it. 'I was just wondering if you could wait up for the electrician. He's coming to fix the amp.'

'WHY WOULD I DO THAT! IT'S YOUR BLOODY AMP, YOU WAIT FOR THE BLOODY ELECTRICIAN TO COME AND BLOODY FIX THE BLOODY THING!'

Ray couldn't help it and started smirking again. 'You do realise that you just said bloody like four times in that sentence.' Sensing the anger that was coming off of her like waves, he said, 'It's Abby and mine's three month anniversary and I'm taking her out to dinner.' Ray knew that Neela didn't like the idea of him and Abby going out but he also knew that she wouldn't want to upset her friend by making Ray stay home when they had plans.

Neela felt a bit guilty about shouting at him now but she was determined not to show it. 'Fine.' She turned and walked to her room, making point to slam the door shut behind her.

'Dude' Ray turned to his friend Brett as he called him 'Dr Neela's HOT when she's mad.'

---x---

_In the next few chapters I'm going to have Neela and Ray talk about what they think of each other, Ray's date with Abby and then I'll get started on the roomie lovin'. LOL! Review please._


	3. Chapter 3

_WOW! I was not expecting people to like this story so quickly. It's really encouraging to know that y'all are enjoying it. Announcing chapter 3! Have a ball Y'all. LOL! I am sooo funny. HE HE HE!_

---x---

Chapter 3

Neela's POV

I can't stand Ray. I don't know what in the world possessed me to actually move in with him. Oh, I know. It was the homelessness I would have faced if I didn't. I blame Abby, it's all her fault. She's the reason I'm in this situation in the first place. Not that she would see the problem with it, being all loved up and all. I swear I never thought that I would see the day that Abby Lockhart would be so smitten with a guy. She's very tough most of the time.

She says that Ray has a great personality once you get to know him and that he's not all hard core rocker like everyone thinks but I doubt it. I've lived with the guy and he has about as much substance as those groupies he would bring back home after his gigs. I have to give him credit though I guess. I haven't had that problem since he started dating Abby. Thank God whenever he and Abby decide they need some 'alone' time they always go back to her place. I really don't need the mental images plus soundtrack.

I bet the only reason she's going out with him is for his looks and if I was going to be perfectly honest I would have to admit that with all the heir gel and tattoos he is hot. Really hot. Like, handcuff to the bed hot. Especially when he's fresh out the shower, wearing only a towel low on the hips. It gives you a chance to really appreciate his muscular chest. It's the sort of chest you can imagine running your hands over before stripping off the towel and breathing his scent. I could kiss and lick him all over and…WOAH!

Where the hell do you think you're going Rasgotra, with thoughts like those. You hate him remember. He's abnoxious and cocky and self-centred and rude and sexy and…STOP IT! Oh just forget it. I'm too tired and it has been a while. I haven't gotten any since Michael and I broke up and that was before he left to go back to Iraq. I really need to get laid. Did I just think that!?!?!?!?

Ray's POV

What the hell is Neela's problem? She needs to lighten up. So what if the band came over. It's not a big deal. I wouldn't kick up a fuss if she had her friends over. Not that she would ever do that. I wonder if she even has any friends besides Abby. Somehow I doubt it. She's not the socialising type. I've invited her to countless parties and gigs (on Brett's request) but she always says no. Her idea of a good time seems to be curling up in bed after a long shift with a glass of wine and a good book. I mean, come on, who does that?

I guess it must be pretty hard on her though, breaking up with that soldier-army-doctor guy. From what the nurses and Abby said they were really into each other but called it quits when he went back to Iraq. The guy must be an idiot to choose Iraq over Neela. Not that I mean anything by that but just because I don't fancy her doesn't mean I'm blind. As Brett has pointed out countless times, Neela's hot.

I wonder what she'd be like in bed. She seems quite prudish but when she's angry you can see that fire, that passion in her eyes, just waiting to explode. Gallant's a fool. If I could have a girl like Neela in my bed I would take my time with her. I would strip her down slowly and leave my mark on her. I would caress her and taste her. Make my name fall from her swollen lips. Then I would…WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?

You need to calm down Barnett. Since when do you think about Neela like that? Well it's true. Her hair would be like silk between your fingers as you hold her against yourself, letting your tongue brush up against hers. You'd run your hands all over her soft skin, hearing her moans of pleasure when you…OH MY GOD! Dude, you need to get laid. I can't even remember the last time I thought that.

---x---

_How'd you guys like this chapter then? I wanted to bring the sexual tension between Ray and Neela to the fore. How'd I do? Review please._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys have no idea how happy you've made me. I'm on cloud nine people. LOL! Annnywayyys…getting back to the story, I decided to skip to the part where Ray and Abby are out on their date. __Even though this is a Reela fic I thought it was only fair to add Abby since she is going to be pivotal in the later chapters. Fair warning, I don't really pay attention to any other characters except for the Roomies when I watch ER so expect Abby's character to be way OOC. But being the generous and loving author I am I have a roomie lovin surprise for you at the end of this chapter. LOL! Don't get to excited though, I just think that since I've introduced the sexual tension between Ray and Neela, I should start building up their friendship too. Hope you guys like._

---x---

Chapter 4

The day had soon turned into evening and Ray had picked up Abby for their date. He had dressed up for the occasion in a dark blue suit and white shirt that was open at the collar. Abby seemed to have followed suit and was wearing a light blue wrap around and matching stilettos. She looked gorgeous. Ray had decided to surprise Abby by taking her to the new French restaurant she'd wanted to try. When they arrived he gave their names and they were seated at a table for two in front of the windows that gave an amazing view of the Chicago skyline.

'Hey, you okay?' Abby smiled at her boyfriend who seemed so lost in his thoughts. It wasn't really like him to be so quiet but she wasn't complaining. There was something about the doctor/rocker that made him look even more sexy when he was in his own world. Like when he was performing with the band. Totally lost in the music.

Ray looked up and smiled lightly. 'Yeah I'm fine. Sorry for being so distant, I was just thinking that's all.'

'What about?'

'Neela.'

'Neela? You do know that you should never talk about another woman when you're on a date with your girlfriend, don't you? Especially when it's your and said girlfriend's three month anniversary.' Abby said in a mock serious tone and almost burst out laughing at the look on his face. 'I'm joking. I'm not one of those women who demands to know where her boyfriend is and who he's with all hours of the day. It's not like you and Neela have anything going on.' She smiled and continued, 'But if I ever find out that you do, I will kick your ass Barnett'

'Is that so?' Ray smirked. 'Well in that case I guess I'm going to have to warn Neela that we need to be extra careful.' While he said this though, Ray felt guilt wash over him at the thoughts he had been having about Neela earlier but determinedly pushed them to the back of his mind.

Abby playfully smacked him on the arm and smiled. 'If that's the case then I, in all fairness, will let Luka know too.'

'If I ever caught that happening I'm afraid I'd have to punish you.'

'Oh I don't know' It was Abby's turn to smirk now. 'It could be fun.'

And with that, Ray leant over the table and kissed her square on the lips.

---x---

Ray walked up the stairs to the apartment and was surprised when he heard rock music being played at full volume. He wondered who it could be. He opened the door and was frozen with shock at the scene in front of him.

Neela had her back to him and was dancing in the middle of the room with a beer in one hand and The Clash playing at top volume on the stereo. Ray shook his head furiously before looking back into the living room and found that he was in fact not imagining things. His eyes focused on Neela and the hypnotic sway of her hips.

Ray forced himself to tear his eyes away from the sight as she turned and he couldn't help but smirk as she jumped and then blushed, embarrassed at being caught as he leaned in the doorway looking amused.

'Ray, what are you doing home?'

'Oh, don't stop on my account. I can see you were having fun. I'll just stand here and watch.'

But Neela didn't seem to find the humour in the situation and quickly turned the stereo off before walking over to her room.

'Hey, hey, hey' Ray said, catching her around the middle as she tried to escape. 'I was just joking. Didn't think you were the sort of girl who listened to The Clash, I'm allowed a few digs aren't I?'

Neela hadn't looked him in the eye while he was saying this but as he finished, she looked up at him and smiled a small mischievous smile.

'There are a lot of things you guys don't know about me Ray.'

'Is that so?' Ray asked, unconsciously repeating the same words he had said to Abby earlier that night.

'Yes, but like I asked before, what are you doing home?'

'Luka called Abby during dinner. Morris broke his arm and he needed her to cover so we had to cut dinner short.'

'Is Morris ok? What happened?'

'I don't know, I didn't ask. But stop trying to change the subject.'

'What do you mean?'

'_There are a lot of things you guys don't know about me Ray._ You can't say something like that and not follow it up.'

'I can and I will.'

'Come on Neela. I'll tell you my dirty little secrets if you tell me yours.'

'Somehow I don't think anything you have to say will surprise me.'

'Don't be so sure Neela, there's more to me than meets the eye.'

'I'm sure there is.'

The conversation has taken a flirtatious tone to it but Ray and Neela didn't notice as they continued to talk throughout the night.

---x---

_Not to sure about this chapter. Hope you guys like it though. I'm thinking that in the next one I'll skip ahead a few months and really get the pot churning. What do you guys think? Keep the reviews coming._


	5. Chapter 5

_Guess who? LOL! I'm in a happy mood today. I decided to do the jump to a few months ahead just to keep the story f__lowin right but I'm gonna add a flashback so we can see just how Ray and Neela got to where they are in this chapter. I'm also thinking about adding more spokes to the wheel by bringing a love interest in for Neela. Who could it be? You'll have to wait and find out. LOL! I love this power of knowing what you don't. And here it is…_

---x---

Chapter 5

'Hey, what's up?'

Neela turned around and saw Ray walking towards her at admin. 'Not much, just catching up on some charting.'

'Lucky you' he said with a grin. Ray looked at Neela while she returned to filling in her charts. Ever since that night four months ago, they seemed to have gotten closer. It's weird he thought to himself. Four months ago I was complaining about how Neela was too uptight and cramping my style and now we're really good friends. Best friends I guess. Little did he know that Neela was thinking the same thing.

---x---

Neela turned away from Ray to continue her charting but her mind was elsewhere. She was amazed at how quickly she and Ray had become so good friends. It was like they had known each other for years. She smiled as she thought back to the night that had started it all.

---x---

'_I'm sure there is.' Neela smirked._

'_Oh you don't believe me? That hurts Neela. I've never lied to you, you know.'_

'_This coming from a 29 year old rock star wannabe sex addict that comes home on a high every other day.'_

'_How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a junkie. Never have been.' Neela gave him a disbelieving look. 'I'm not!'_

'_Whatever you say Raymond.'_

'_Raymond? You realise I'm going to make you pay for calling me that.'_

'_Really?' she said, arching an eyebrow. 'And what exactly are you going to do?'_

'_This.'_

_Ray grabbed a cushion from the sofa and hit her with it. He laughed when she gave a yelp of surprise and jumped back. But Neela wasn't going to give up that easily and spun around reaching for the cushion at the other end of the sofa. Ray knew that Neela would most likely kill him but the opportunity was too good to pass up and he raised the cushion again, this time smacking her right on the ass. _

_Neela turned around but instead of looking pissed off she was smirking again. 'You are so gonna wish you didn't do that' and she proceeded to smack him round the head several times with her own cushion._

_Never the one to let a woman bet him Ray grabbed Neela around the waist and pulled her to him. Dropping his weapon, he quickly moved in and started to tickle her._

---x---

Neela's smile widened as she thought of how their friendship had grown since then. After that night they had started to talk about more interesting topics then whatever was wrong with the apartment. This eventually led to them taking the same shifts, having dinner together, watching movies and so on.

Unfortunately, she and Ray's new found friendship soon became the gossip of the ER. Abby hadn't believed a word of it of course, she was just happy that her best friend and boyfriend were finally getting along. She wasn't the type to listen to the hospital gossip but it had made Neela uncomfortable. There were times when she and Ray were hanging out when she thought she felt more for him than just friendship. She was being ridiculous of course, she knew that. Even if he wasn't going out with Abby, guys like Ray didn't feel that way about girls like her. His type was Abby. Smart, funny, beautiful, sexy, outgoing, bold, and that just wasn't her.

---x---

'Dr Barnett! Dr Rasgotra!' Ray and Neela both jumped as they heard Weaver calling them. 'Stop standing around and get back to work!'

'Yes Dr Weaver' they answered simultaneously.

'So Neela, do you fancy watching a movie with me tonight. We still have The Omen' Ray asked as he moved forward to grab a chart.

'Rayyyyyy. You know I hate horror movies.'

'Then you pick the movie. I'm feeling chivalrous.'

Neela had never turned down Ray's offer to watch a movie before. Especially on the rare occasion he let her pick which one, but today she just couldn't. 'I'd love to Ray but I have plans.'

'Well you're turning me down and I know Abby's going out with her friend from college tonight so where are you going? Got a hot date?' he asked laughing.

However he didn't need an answer. The blush creeping up Neela's cheek was answer enough. Looking down into her soft brown eyes, Ray couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. It was totally irrational, he had no idea why he felt that way but he couldn't help it. The closeness that he and Neela had come to share was different than any other relationship he had ever had with a woman and he really cherished it. He didn't like the idea of sharing her with someone.

Snapping himself out of those insane thoughts, Ray plastered a smile on his face. 'So who's the lucky guy? Anyone I know?' he joked.

Neela started to blush even harder and mumbled quietly 'It's…um…Bre…Brett actually.'

'Brett!'

---x---

What do you guys think? Like my twist at the end? Thanks to Lillianne for the 'Breela' idea. LOL! Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! I'm really on a roll now with this story. I hope you guys like it. I tried really hard to make it longer as per some of your requests and I think I succeeded. LOL! I've already got the next few chapters planned in my head but tell me what you think. I welcome ideas. Anyway, enjoy the chapter._

---x---

Chapter 6

Ray lay awake in bed thinking about Neela. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. To say he was shocked when Neela had told him that she was going out with Brett was an understatement. He knew that his pestering Neela about how great a guy Brett was had probably influenced her decision but he had honestly thought that she would never agree.

Ray mentally shook himself. It wasn't as if he and Neela were going out or anything. He had no right to feel this way about her but he couldn't seem to help it. He thought back to earlier in the day at the hospital. They hadn't had a chance to talk after his outburst because a trauma came in but he was sure that Neela had gone to all the possible lengths to avoid him after that. When they were back at the apartment though, that was a different story.

Morris was still off so Ray had had to stay behind to cover and by the time he had got home, Neela was dressed and ready for her date. Even now he felt a tug of desire as he remembered how she had looked all dressed up.

---x---

_Ray entered the apartment feeling drained, physically and emotionally. He had had to deal with several traumas and he was exhausted. But that wasn't the only reason. Any spare time he had had during his shift was spent thinking about his mixed up feelings for Neela._

_He was aware that they had become closer but that didn't explain why he was feeling so overprotective all of a sudden. She was going out with Brett for God's sake. He knew Brett better then anyone, he was his best friend after all and knew that she would be safe with him. That's when it him. It was just him feeling protective like a brother is with their sister. Yeah, that's the reason._

_However, that theory was shot to hell when he saw Neela. She had borrowed a dress from Abby. He knew that because it was the same one that she had worn on their anniversary date. He had thought that Abby looked gorgeous in that dress but Neela looked absolutely stunning._

_Ray felt his blood boil at the unexpected wave of desire that threatened to pull him under. The dress molded to Neela's shape perfectly and showed off all the exquisite curves that lay beneath. Her legs looked long and shapely and he realised that with the high heeled stilettos she had on, they were a level height. He wouldn't have to bend down to kiss her and her lips looked warm and inviting, the gloss she had put on making them look plump and wet. _

_Realising that he had just been staring and that Neela was starting to look uncomfortable, Ray cleared his throat. 'Um, you look nice.'_

_Neela had been feeling slightly uncomfortable as Ray had __let his gaze roam over her but she couldn't help but smile on the inside. It made her feel desirable. Maybe there is something between us. When Ray eventually looked back at her she thought she saw a spark of desire in his eyes and felt a small thrill. He must think I look good if he's looking at me that way. However, her happiness was short lived when he started to speak._

_Nice? That's the best you can come up with? Nice? Neela thought to herself. I guess my first instinct was right. There is no way a guy like Ray is going to be interested in me if I dress up like this and all he thinks is that I look nice. _

_Neela felt her confidence drop a notch as doubts started to float through her mind. She hated to admit it but she had made an extra effort for Ray. She had wanted to see what his reaction would be and now she knew. Even when she went on a date with a guy and he told her to dress up, she never went to such lengths to impress them. She didn't wear much make up and didn't dress 'sexy' either, it just wasn't her. I guess I really am just as plain and bland as I thought._

'_Thanks' she mumbled quietly, unable to keep the hurt out of her voice. She hoped that Ray wouldn't pick up on it but he did._

'_Hey, are you okay?' Ray had sensed her sudden mood change and wondered what had happened to cause it._

_But before Neela could reply there was a knock at the door. Ray went to answer it and saw Brett standing there wearing a suit and holding a dozen red roses in his hands. In his concern over Neela, Ray completely forgot that they had a date and asked 'Brett? What are you doing here? And why are you wearing a suit? Since when do you even own one?'_

_Brett just laughed 'Had to make an effort for tonight didn't I? I have a date with Dr Neela. Didn't she tell you?'_

_Ray stumbled as the whole situation came rushing back to him. 'Oh rig__ht. I forgot. Yeah, come in.'_

_Brett smiled and walked in and over to Neela handing her the flowers. 'Wow you look absolutely stunning' he said, unknowingly voicing Ray's thoughts exactly._

_Ray felt his heart clinch as he saw Neela's face light up in a dazzling smile at Brett's compliment. _

'_Why thank you. You don't clean up too bad yourself.'_

'_Shall we get going?'_

'_Yeah, just let me grab my purse.'_

_Neela walked off to her room leaving Brett and Ray alone._

'_She looks amazing doesn't she? I don't know how you do it man. If I was her roommate I wouldn't waste any chance I got.'_

'_Yeah' Ray replied, a little too sadly. Before Brett could question him on it though, Neela returned._

'_Are we…?'_

'_Yeah, let's go. Later man'_

'_Bye Ray'_

'_Bye' Ray whispered as the door shut behind them._

---x---

That was four hours ago and Ray couldn't sleep. After Neela and Brett had left for the day, he had moped about the apartment for the rest of the evening. He knew it was ridiculous and once again reminded himself that he had no claim over Neela. She could date whoever she wanted to. And if it so happened to be his best friend then so be it.

All of a sudden he heard the door open and the sound of giggling announcing their arrival. Ray listened to that laugh and felt a rising warmth in his chest. If only he had been the one to make her laugh like that. But then he heard soft murmuring which reminded him that he hadn't, it had been Brett.

Ray turned over and willed himself to go to sleep but then he heard a crash. Worried that Neela might have hurt herself he jumped out of bed and walked over to his bedroom door, yanking it open.

The sight that greeted him was one he was not expecting. There was a picture frame lying on the floor, having been knocked off. But that wasn't the reason that Ray was frozen stock still in place. It was how it had got there. Brett had Neela pinned up against the wall, his hands on her hips and her arms were round his neck as they kissed passionately, completely lost in each other.

Feeling as if a bucket of ice water had just been dumped on him, Ray turned around and headed back to his room. But it seemed that his brain had stopped functioning and he accidentally hit his foot against the doorframe and let out a yelp of pain.

This seemed to alert Neela to his presence and she pulled away from Brett to look at him. 'Ray! Um, uh…what are you doing up?'

'Sorry for interrupting. I heard a crash and came to check if everything was alright.'

'What crash?' Bret asked perplexed a dazed look still covering his face.

Ray just pointed at the picture frame lying on the floor next to them.

'Oh' Neela said, blushing.

'I'll, uh, just go back to my room. Let you guys carry on.'

Neela could feel her cheeks turning red. 'That's ok. Brett was leaving anyway.' As Brett shot her a look of confusion, Neela laughed. 'I have an early shift tomorrow and besides, you didn't think I was going to sleep with you on our first date did you. It's going to take more then just one dinner and wine to woo me.'

'I love a challenge' Brett responded and Neela's smile just widened.

Kissing Neela one more time he softly wished her goodnight before waving at Ray and departing.

Neela turned back round to Ray and the look of happiness on her face surprised him.

'I take it you had a good time then.'

'Yep. It was so lovely and romantic. I can't believe Brett went to all that trouble for our first date. He is so sweet…

Ray just tuned her out not wanting to hear her singing Brett's praises when he just felt numb inside. But something she said caught his attention.

…and we're going out again tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow? Isn't that a bit soon?'

'This coming from the king of one night stands. Anyway, I'm exhausted and like I said I have an early shift. Goodnight Ray' she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before retiring to her room.

---x---

Ray touched the spot on her cheek where she had kissed him. You're being stupid, it doesn't mean anything. She was just happy that's all. Besides it would never work with her. Neela is passionate and beautiful and smart and beautiful…way too good for you. Besides you already have a terrific girlfriend you moron. And Abby is even more amazing. But no matter how hard he tried, Ray just couldn't convince himself of this and walked of dejectedly back to his room.

---x---

Neela bounded into her room, the smile on her face growing by the second. She had felt disappointed earlier in the evening at Ray's lack of interest in her but Brett's compliments throughout the night had cheered her up considerably. She never realised just how great he actually was and was looking forward to their next date. So what if Ray didn't want her? That doesn't mean that others won't. Tonight has proved that. She had forgotten how nice it was to be wined and dined and held by a lovely guy. Ever since she and Michael had broken up she had kept away from the dating scene but now she felt like she was ready to open the doors again. And she was doing it with Brett. Who would have thought?

---x---

_I personally think this is one of the best scenes I've written so far for this story but I'm bias. Tell me what you guys think. R&R please._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey! Here's chapter 7. I know it's taken me ages to update but I've been really ill lately and haven't had the chance. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. You guys really kept my spirit up. I hope you like it._

---x---

Chapter 7

_Ray and Neela trudged into the apartment after a shift from hell. They had had to handle several traumas and had both been vomited on several times. Ray went to have a shower while Neela tried to find something edible for them to eat for dinner. _

_Keeping the shower short, Ray dried himself off and pulled on a pair of boxers before walking back into the kitchen. _

_Neela heard Ray come in and looked up. He has wearing boxers and nothing else and Neela felt herself blush as thoughts she really shouldn't be having ran through her mind._

'_The shower's free if you want to jump in.'_

'_Thanks. I'll go now.'_

_Neela went to her room to grab a towel and her pyjamas to change into. Her thoughts drifted back to Ray and the tension that had been steadily growing between them. She knew he felt it too by the way he looked at her. Neela decided that she was going to put an end to the way she and Ray tiptoed around each other and went to her dresser. Digging through her drawers she finally came to what she was looking for._

---x---

'_Do you want pizza or Chinese?' Ray called when he heard the bathroom door open and Neela's footsteps as she walked back into the kitchen. _

'_How about we have Indian today? I'm in the mood for something spicy.'_

_Ray turned around to look at her and felt his heart stop beating. Neela was standing in the entrance to the kitchen wearing nothing but his favourite t-shirt. He had been looking for that t-shirt for months and now he knew where it had disappeared too. Not that he minded. It looked better on her anyway. The t-shirt was big on her petite frame but even so it only reached mid thigh. _

'_Ray?' Neela asked, waving a hand in front of him though she had a pretty good idea what had rendered him speechless. She felt desire rush through her as he looked her up and down, his gaze lingering a little longer than was necessary._

'_Uh yeah, yeah, so you ready to order?'_

'_Uh huh.'_

'_The usual right?'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_By the way, is that my shirt?'_

'_Oh yeah, it's really comfy to sleep in. You don't mind do you?'_

'_Course not.'_

_Ray grabbed the phone and ordered the food. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Neela hop onto the kitchen table and sit with her feet dangling over the edge. He hung up and turned to face her again._

'_You ok?'_

'_Yeah, just tired is all. My feet are killing me though.'_

'_I could give you a foot massage if you want.'_

_Neela raised her eyebrows at him, shock clearly written on her face. 'You know how to give a foot massage?'_

_Ray just rolled his eyes. 'Yes actually, I do.'_

_Neela smirked. 'Ok. Let's see how good you really are.'_

_Ray sat on a chair facing Neela who moved to sit right on the edge of the table and put her feet in his lap. Neela just looked at him challengingly and Ray couldn't help but smirk as he started the massage, his rough hands surprisingly gentle._

_Neela hadn't thought that Ray would actually be able to give her a good foot massage but __she was pleasantly surprised. Closing her eyes, she leaned back, enjoying the sensations he was invoking and couldn't help but moan as she felt the tension ebb away._

_Ray heard Neela's moans of pleasure and felt satisfaction that he was the one to evoke such a response from her. But it wasn't enough. When she leaned back, the shirt she was wearing rode up even higher on her body so that he could see the top of her thighs. Unconsciously, Ray started to move his hands higher up her legs until he was running them all over her coffee coloured thighs. _

_Neela's eyes slid shut and her moans grew louder. Ray felt desire rush through him and moved his hands even higher. He knew he should stop and that this was probably a bad idea but all thoughts exited his head when he spread Neela's legs apart and saw she wasn't wearing any panties._

_It was too much for Ray and he gave in, placing a light kiss just above her knee. His lips followed the path his hands had made and slowly worked their way up till he was right at her centre. And then he was pleasuring her. _

_Neela couldn't think. She was beyond thinking. __She clutched her hands in his hair, her back arching. He went deeper and Neela felt her very soul tremble in pleasure. She groaned and pulled him closer._

_Ray heard her groan and it only served to deepen his desire. But it wasn't enough. He needed more. He needed to feel her surrounding him. He needed to feel her heat. __He heard her call his name. But he didn't stop._

_Neela could feel herself on the brink. She was running toward it. She was on the edge of it. She was teetering on it. She was about to fall. She was…_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

---x---

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ray woke up suddenly at the sound of his alarm clock going off. He spun around and looked beside him but Neela wasn't there. He quickly turned the alarm off so as not to wake her and flopped back down on the bed. A dream. It was just a dream. He took deep breaths to try and calm himself and to rid his mind of the images that were flying through it but he couldn't. He cared for Abby deeply but he couldn't get over the wonder of what it would be like if it was Neela instead. His dream proved that. He'd been having a lot of these sorts of dreams recently but it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted her. He wanted to kiss her and taste her. He wanted to feel her body flush against him. He wanted to hear her scream his name. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to get over this and fast. He and Abby were doubling with Neela and Brett tonight.

---x---

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Neela woke up suddenly at the sound of Ray's alarm clock going off. She spun around and looked beside her but Ray wasn't there. The alarm stopped and she buried her face in her hands. A dream. It was just a dream. She took deep breaths to try and calm herself and to rid her mind of the images that were flying through it but she couldn't. She liked Brett a lot but she couldn't stop wondering what it would be like if it was Ray instead. Her dream proved that. She'd been having a lot of these sorts of dreams recently but it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him. She wanted him to want her. To need her. She wanted to run her hands all over him. She wanted to feel his body wrapped around hers. She wanted to hear him call her name. She groaned and ran a hand through her hair. She needed to get over this and fast. She and Bret were going on a group date with Ray and Abby tonight.

---x---

_So what do you think? I'm still not feeling 100 so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again but I'll try my best. Still, that's no excuse not to press the review button. So…REVIEW! Duh! LOL!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Next chapter up. It isn't as long as I intended it to be __but with school starting again soon I didn't have time to write the whole thing up. Instead, I decided to split it into two. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and my latest one shot – I Pick A Chick Flick Over A Horror Movie Any Day – a sequel to Worth Your While. Long title I know. Anyway…here it is. Hope you guys like it._

---x---

Chapter 8

Ray finished getting dressed for his date. He couldn't for the life of him think of any reason why he agreed to go on a double date with Brett and Neela. For the hundredth time since he had woken up he thought back to his dream. He felt his pulse start to accelerate at the thought of making love to Neela. Making love? Where had that come from? It wasn't as if he was in love with her or anything. Over the past few weeks he had come to the conclusion that it was just a physical attraction. After all, Neela may not be his usual type of girl but that didn't mean she wasn't beautiful.

Ray looked at his watch and saw that there was still three hours before they were meant to meet up. He had decided to get ready early to avoid any awkwardness he was sure would be present on his part if he saw her so soon after his dream. They had decided to go to a new club that the band was hoping to get a gig at. Ray's thoughts wandered back to Neela as he tried to imagine what she would wear. Like most of the clubs that the band played at, it wasn't really Neela's scene. He knew that Abby would be dressing up (or down for that matter) but he really had no idea about Neela. He didn't doubt that she would look fantastic wearing something a bit more flattering but he doubted that she owned anything even remotely sexy. After all, the dress she had worn for her and Brett's first date had been Abby's.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts Ray decided to get a drink but he was only halfway to the kitchen when Neela's bedroom door opened and he froze.

---x---

Neela looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised at what she saw. She wasn't used to wearing such revealing clothes but she had to admit that she liked what she saw. She looked like a young, attractive woman who has getting ready for a night on the town. Which, she reminded herself, she was. Her thoughts drifted back to the dream she had had earlier on and shivered as she remembered how Ray had looked at her in the dream. His eyes had showed need and lust and desire.

Neela smoothed out her skirt and wondered if he would have a similar reaction when he saw her. She mentally chided herself for such stupid thoughts. Ray was with Abby and she was with Brett. They were all happy. But as much as she liked Brett and enjoyed his company, she always had a little more fun with Ray. She mentally shook herself as she applied the finishing touches to her make up. She was being ridiculous.

Checking the clock on her dresser she was taken aback at the time. She still had three hours left before they had to leave. Realising that Ray was probably just starting to get ready she decided to get something to eat. She opened her bedroom door and walked out but stopped in her tracks when she saw Ray standing in the living room staring at her.

---x---

Ray could only stare at Neela as she came out of her room. All the breath left his lungs as he took in the vision that was Neela. He had been wrong about her not being able to be sexy. Very, very wrong.

His mouth had gone dry and he licked his lips 'You look, uh, good.'

Neela felt a sense of déjà vu at the situation and took the time to take in what Ray was wearing too. He had on a pair of faded blue jeans that were ripped at the knees, some band t-shirt that she had never heard of and a jacket. But just as before, the spell was broken at his lame excuse for a compliment.

Feeling frustration and disappointment well up inside her she replied snidely 'Yeah, whatever' and carried on walking towards the kitchen.

'Hey, what's the attitude for?' Ray said feeling his own temper start to rise.

'What do you mean attitude? I don't have an attitude. It's not my fault I live with an ass.'

'Excuse me? What the hell is wrong with you? Your time of the month?'

'Brilliant comeback Ray. Like I haven't heard that one before. I'm not surprised though. All those endless hours you spent with blonde bimbos must have rubbed off.'

Ray felt his anger step up another notch. He grabbed Neela by the wrists and pushed her up against the wall. Neela was shocked at his swift movements and Ray took the opportunity to let his eyes roam hungrily all over her. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt with a slit on the front of her right leg that showed her whole thigh. She wore a matching shirt made of what looked like a fish net material underneath which you could see a strapless bra that was covered in silver sequins.

Neela felt Ray's gaze touch her and felt need overcome her. The need for him.

Her tone changed and she whispered huskily 'You like?'

Ray's eyes returned to hers and he saw the lust shining in her eyes. Raw and pure like his.

Placing his lips near her ear, he too lowered his voice 'What do you think?'

Before Neela could even process what he had said, Ray pressed his hips into hers, grinding against her so that she could feel just how much he liked it.

Neela moaned as she felt his arousal pressing urgently against her. Unable to touch him as Ray still had her wrists pinned against her side, Neela reached onto her toes and hooked a leg around his waist thrusting her hips against his.

Feeling Neela respond to him, all rational thought flew out of Ray's head and his body took over. He grabbed roughly at her shirt and pulled it off, his lips seeking her neck. He ran one of his hands down her side while the other ran up the leg hooked around his waist. He nibbled at the skin on her neck, his tongue soothing the bites and left a trail of wet kisses all the way down the valley between her breasts.

Her hands finally free, Neela pulled Ray even closer to her so that there was not one part of their bodies that wasn't touching. She ran her hands over his back and slipped them under his t-shirt. His skin was hot and slightly damp which only served to deepen her desire. Neela found the bottom of his shirt and tugged it up and over his head, not caring where it landed. She raked her nails down his chest before allowing her lips and tongue to follow.

It was Ray's turn to moan in pleasure and he did. His hand ran up and down her back as the other managed to find its way up her skirt. He pressed his hand against her warm, wet centre and felt satisfaction run through him at the realisation that he was the one that did that to her.

Neela pressed against his hand trying to make him go deeper but he held back and used his free hand to unhook her bra. His eyes darkened at the sight of her breasts, rising and falling with breathless anticipation. He thrust his hand into her just as his lips decended on one of her nipples. Neela gasped in pleasure, her back arching. She buried her hands in his hair as he took the right nipple in his mouth, sucking on it slowly before biting down hard. Neela cried out as the sensations of what his mouth was doing and his fingers plunging deep into her core hit her. Her head tilted against the wall and she screamed as she felt herself contract around his fingers.

Ray watched Neela come and groaned. He was more aroused then he had ever been in his life and he didn't think he could wait much longer. He looked up to see Neela looking at him and was about to lean in and kiss her when she raised his hand up to her lips and licked his fingers clean. He moaned at the sight and slowly withdrew his fingers from her mouth. He looked into her dark eyes and felt all the pent up desire from weeks gone by explode.

Ray crushed his lips to hers and kissed Neela properly for the first time. Raw lust took over and they let their hands run greedily over each other. There was nothing soft or sweet about it just pure need. Their tongues battled for dominance and Ray moaned as he tasted her, his tongue delving into the very depths of her mouth.

He felt Neela undo his belt and push his jeans and boxers down. He stepped out of them and did the same with Neela's skirt and panties. Ray broke the kiss and thrust into her. He felt her surround him and thrust harder and faster trying to keep up with her urgent pleas. Her legs tightened around his waist and they both came together, screaming as the pleasure shook them to the very core.

---x---

_Just to reassure you guys, this isn't another dream sequence. LOL! I would never be that cruel. Not two in a row. The next chapter will deal with the aftermath. Dun dun dun! In the mean time, REVIEW PEOPLE! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 everyone. Thank you for all the reviews. I felt really overwhelmed by all the positive responses I received. I hope you guys like this one just as much. I was planning on making it longer but I didn't have time. This chapter is basically a bridge between the last and the coming chapter.__ I wanted it to be clear just where Ray and Neela stand before the real drama begins. So here it is…_

---x---

Chapter 9

Ray and Neela breathed heavily, both trying to catch their breath. Their sweaty bodies were pressed flush against each other and neither seemed willing to move. After what seemed like an eternity, Neela pulled back just enough to look Ray in the eye.

'Ray?' she asked uncertainly.

'Yes?' Ray replied running a finger across her bottom lip before placing a soft kiss there.

Despite her mind telling her to pull away, Neela moved to deepen the kiss and moaned quietly when Ray pressed his tongue gently into her mouth.

The kiss quickly turned passionate and soon their hands were starting to roam all over each other. Using all her self restraint, Neela pulled away again panting.

'What's wrong?' Ray asked, worry evident in his tone. There was only one reason that he could think of for why Neela would pull away from him after what had just happened between them. She regretted it. He felt sadness overcome him just at the thought because he had realised something while they were making love and that was that he was in love. He was in love with Neela Rasgotra.

'Ray, you're with Abby and I'm with Brett' Neela answered, reality hitting her with full force 'Let's just forget this ever happened ok?' In truth Neela didn't want to forget it ever happened but she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it when Ray realised that she wasn't the type of girl he wanted.

Ray felt his heart crack at her words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never thought Neela could be so cold hearted as to have sex with him and then pretend that nothing had happened.

'Yeah. We just got caught up in the moment. It's not a big deal' Ray said feigning nonchalance.

Neela couldn't believe that Ray was actually agreeing with her. I can't believe I let myself fall in love with him. I should have known I wouldn't mean more to Ray then just a one night stand she thought to herself. Trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her heart, Neela just nodded in agreement not trusting herself to speak.

Ray bent down and grabbed his scattered clothes and walked back to his room without even glancing back. She had already broken his heart, he wasn't going to let her see just what it did to him too. But as soon as the door closed behind him he couldn't help but let the tears fall. He had finally fallen in love and she didn't love him back.

Neela watched as Ray left the room and despite her best efforts found that she couldn't keep the tears at bay and cried silently for a relationship she would never have and the man she never had.

'The man I'm in love with' she whispered to an empty room.

---x---

_Do you all hate me? Please don't. LOL! I thought I would stay true to Reela by making their relationship long and bumpy. And how OOC would my Neela be if she didn't feel guilty huh? LOL! But don't worry. The Roomies will prevail. It wouldn't be my fic if they didn't. School's starting on Thursday and I'm really busy preparing so I'm not sure when I'll put up the next chapter but like always I'll __try. Reviews would be nice. Hint Hint._


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, before you start hurling stones just give me a chance to explain. I am so incredibly truly sorry that it has taken me so amazingly long to update this fic. Two months to be exact as someone pointed out to me actually. School has just been so hectic lately that I haven't even had time to breathe let alone write. So again, my apologies. Moving on…I hope everyone likes the chapter. Here it is…_

---x---

Chapter 10

The club was alive, full to the brim with people drinking and dancing the night away. However, sitting in a booth tucked between the stage and the bar sat three couples who were far from the carefree yet intimate atmosphere that the club provided.

The first couple was a man and a woman. The second couple was another man and woman. And the third couple was the man from the first and the woman from the second.

---x---

Ray and Neela sat uncomfortably in their seats trying to have a good time with their respective dates while inconspicuously shooting glances at each other. These ranged from looks of longing to hard stares of fury from both parties, the incident that took place only a few short hours ago fresh in their minds.

Catching the others eye as their gaze wandered away from their beaus yet again, both shifted uncomfortably in their seats, breaking the look that passed between them.

---x---

Ray returned his focus to Abby but his thoughts wandered back to Neela even as he saw them strike up a conversation out of the corner of his eye. Quickly averting his gaze so as to avoid another awkward glance, he dug into the deep recesses of his mind, trying to analyse the bombardment of emotions he had felt when his and Neela's gazes had met briefly.

Most prominently he had felt desire and that unnerved him. He didn't want to feel that way about her after the way she had treated him after they had made love. So distant and callous. He had never once imagined that Neela would be so heartless. Nevertheless, he would be lying if he said that he didn't ache for her.

She had changed into something more conservative for their double date but it was by no means less sexy and he was reminded of all her soft, mocha coloured skin. Her smooth thighs tightly gripping his waist, her laboured breathing in his ear and the taste of her on his tongue.

Ray brought himself back to reality when he realised that Abby was talking and he hadn't been paying the slightest amount of attention. Too caught up in the memories of earlier that day, it was only now that he felt the first twinge of guilt at what he had done. He had cheated on her and he felt disgusted with himself but still couldn't push away the small spark of happiness that the incident had ignited.

Choosing not to dwell on that particular note, he berated himself for once again forgetting about Abby. She was an amazing woman. Beautiful, passionate and bold. She had had a string of bad relationships and when they first started seeing each other he had vowed to himself that he wouldn't hurt her in such a way. But he had and in the worst possible way. He had slept with her best friend.

Ray wondered whether he should tell her about what had happened. It would hurt her to know about what he had done but at least it would be truthful. Coming to the decision that now was not the time to be contemplating such a matter, he reverted his attention to Abby and tried to connect with her.

He had briefly toyed with the idea of trying to pursue a relationship with Neela but seeing as how their brief fountain of passion had so obviously meant nothing to her, he rid his mind of the idea. And with that, he smiled at Abby as she continued to chatter away, wrapping his arm around her, kissing her softly on the cheek and looked on lovingly.

---x---

Neela felt a stab of pain in her chest when Ray turned away from her but she knew that she deserved it. After replaying the incident over and over again in her head she had realised how he might have taken what she had said out of context and judging by his behaviour towards her he had. She blamed her obvious lack of social skills for that one.

Ever since they had slept together she had been unable to keep her thoughts at bay and here they were flooding her head again. She felt ashamed with herself that after everything Abby had done for her she had betrayed her in such a way. Abby had been a good friend to her, even letting her stay at her apartment for a while. She owed her a lot.

The guilt was made even worse when Neela realised that even through all this she did not regret what happened. She had revelled in the pleasure and passion that Ray had invoked in her. They had shared a connection deeper than any she had felt before and for the longest time it was the fear of exactly that that prevented her from telling Ray how she felt. But now…now she longed to feel that way again and she knew that he was the only one who could make her feel such a way.

She started when she felt Brett place a hand on her shoulder and ask so very sweetly if she was alright. At this action, Neela felt the guilt rise up again and it threatened to overcome her. She was being so selfish that she hadn't even had a second thought about how it would affect him if he found out. He was Ray's best friend but on top of that, he was a wonderful guy who deserved better.

It was no secret that Neela had detested Brett, and the rest of the band for that matter, when they had first met at three in the morning when he and Ray had stumbled in drunk after a gig and managed to wake her up. But over the course of their relationship she had grown to really care for Brett and had come to the realisation that he too had hidden depths that held a good soul. Neela didn't want to hurt him.

Feeling terribly confused about the whole situation she decided to just not think about it at all and try to at least enjoy the night. On that note, she tried to strike up a conversation that would keep her on neutral ground. However, the attempt was short lived when she noticed that Ray and Abby were looking so happy in their own little world and felt a twinge of jealousy when she saw how loving and attentive Ray was being by holding Abby in his arms and kissing her.

Neela told herself to look away knowing that she was blatantly staring at them but she couldn't tear her eyes away. The scene once again flashed before her eyes. His hands roaming over her body, his strong muscles beneath hers. His hot breath on her neck and the burning sensation she felt everywhere their skin touched. Sadness enveloped her as she realised that it was only a memory and she had lost her chance. She and Ray would never be.

---x---

Brett looked on as Neela continued to stare at Ray and Abby with a knowing smile. For sometime he had had an inkling that there might be something more between his best friend and girlfriend and their actions tonight had only served to confirm his theory. He wasn't upset at this discovery and that surprised him. Deep down he had known that he and Neela would never last.

He really liked her and they had fun but he wasn't ready for commitment and more importantly, they would only clash in the future. He was a musician who jumped from one menial job to another but Neela was a doctor for heavens sake and had a promising career ahead of her. She and Ray were definitely better suited. He made the decision then that he would save Neela the agony and guilt and break up with her instead.

Anyone could see that Ray and Neela belonged together and he wasn't going to stand in their way. Neela might think that Ray hated her for whatever reason but he knew better. Ray had been his best friend since high school and he knew how to read him. Everyone thought that Ray didn't have feelings but it wasn't true. If you looked into his eyes for long enough you would realise that that was where his heart and soul was, on show for everyone to see. And the only thing he saw in Ray's eyes when he was looking at Neela was love. One way or another he was going to make the pair realise their true feelings.

---x---

'I'm going to go get a refill, anybody else want one too?'

They all snapped out of their thoughts at Brett's abrupt question and he couldn't help but feel amused at Neela's flustered look. Ray and Abby nodded their heads in thanks and Neela got up from her seat.

'I'll help you'

Brett nodded and they proceeded to pick up two glasses each before heading towards the bar.

'Four more' Brett shouted to the bartender over the music who nodded in return to say that he had heard him.

Turning to face Neela who was standing quietly beside him he decided that now was probably the best time to get it over with.

'Neela?' he asked, observing that she had once again become lost in her thoughts.

He waited patiently as she came out of her reverie and gave him a small smile when she realised that he had been talking to her.

'Hmm?'

'I think we need to talk.'

Neela felt her stomach do a somersault at his words. He knew. Oh God he knew. She could tell by the look on his face what he was going to say and she wasn't surprised. After all, she had been drooling over Ray the whole night. She was a horrible person.

'Okay' She replied, her voice coming out a bit squeaky to Brett's amusement.

'I really like you Neela and I think we have a great time together but who are we kidding? This relationship isn't going to go anywhere and we are both so different. I think its best that we just stop the brakes here before things get too messy and we can't even salvage a friendship from this. I would like for us to still be friends.'

Brett took a breath after his speech and looked down at her, waiting for Neela's reaction. He was relieved when he saw her give him a small smile, her eyes full of gratitude and apologies.

'I think you're right.'

He shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned at her 'Me too. No offence but I don't think you're woman enough to handle two rock stars.'

'Huh?'

Brett held back the temptation to laugh at Neela, her jaw literally on the floor.

'You know what I mean. And for the record, I don't hate you. Just promise me you'll talk to Ray. You guys deserve each other.'

Neela smiled genuinely for the first time that night. Brett was just amazing and she was sorry that she didn't feel that way about him. He was truly fantastic.

'Thanks' she whispered.

'I'm just gonna head home now if you don't mind. I have to go to work tomorrow. That is unless you want a lift.'

Neela shook her head smiling.

'That's okay. I'll see you around. But just so you know, I really am sorry.'

Brett pulled her into a hug and laughed into her hair.

'There's no need to be.'

They eventually broke the embrace and with one last kiss, said goodnight. Neela watched as Brett left the club and couldn't help but grin to herself. He was going to make a woman very happy one day and whoever she was, she was very lucky. Turning back towards their booth, she saw that Ray and Abby were both staring at her.

Finally ready to embrace her feelings, Neela started to walk back towards the couple.

---x---

_So what do you all think? Good? Bad? Shouldn't have bothered? The only way for me to find out is if you press that little review button! I know it's cheeky of me to demand reviews after being absent for so long…but oh well. It's in my screen name. LOL! I have exams over the next few weeks but luckily I also get study leave so I'm going to try and put aside some time especially for writing. Think of it this way, the more people review, the more incentive I have for putting up the next chapter and quickly at that. Hint Hint! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey! Guess whose back? LOL! I've been meaning to get this chapter up for a while but I've just had three weeks worth of exams so I didn't have time. Luckily, the Christmas holidays start on Thursday so I'll have lots more time to write. This chapter is actually more of a bridge from the last one to the next so it's not very long but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. Here we go…_

---x---

Chapter 11

Neela turned back to the booth they had been sitting at and saw Abby and Ray staring at her curiously. She knew what she was going to do but seeing Abby wrapped in Ray's embrace only served to make it harder. She loved Abby, she was one of the closest friends she had ever had but she knew from experience just how bad her temper could be when she was angry or upset. Neela knew with a hundred per cent certainty that Abby would probably never forgive her. She felt a sense of loss at the realisation. She really would miss her friendship but Neela was tired of denying what her heart truly felt. She was in love with Ray and hoped that they could finally be together.

Neela walked over to them and picked up her bag and jacket wordlessly. She knew they were going to ask what happened and if she was alright but she couldn't bring herself to sit there while Abby gave her her sympathies. It would only stop her from what she was going to do.

Putting on her jacket she resolved that she would talk to Ray at home. She didn't want to make a scene as what was going to go down was certainly going to be a show stopper. More importantly though, there was no point in ruining her friendship with Abby if Ray didn't feel the same way. The most important thing for her to do now was talk to Ray as soon as they were in the confines of their apartment. She wasn't going to put it off any longer.

Neela was just about to leave when she heard Ray speak. She couldn't turn around and speak to them – it was too hard. She knew that if she did she would loose all courage. But when she heard Abby ask her what was going on she knew she didn't have a choice. This was bad.

'Neela, what happened? Why did Brett leave? Is everything okay? Are you okay?'

Turning around, Neela plastered a smile on her face before answering.

'I'm fine, just a little tired. I'll see you at home Ray.'

Spinning back around she started to weave her way through the crowd of people.

'No you're not fine Neela, I can tell. Seriously, what's wrong?'

Screwing up her eyes against the flood of guilt that was steadily building at the concern in Abby's voice, Neela took a deep breath and tried to compose herself.

'Brett and I broke up but it's fine, it was bound to happen sooner or later. He's fine, I'm fine, everything is okay.'

Choking on her words, Neela escaped out the door even though she could still hear Abby calling after her. She felt a sense of relief as she breathed in the fresh air and turned towards home. It was going to be a long night.

---x---

Ray walked slowly up the stairs to the apartment, the weight of that day's events heavy on his mind. Just when he thought he had figured out what he was going to do, someone threw a spanner in the works. He had decided that it was Abby he wanted to be with but when Neela had told them that she and Brett had broken up, he would be lying if he said that he was upset for his friends. Ray knew what that said about him but to be quite frank he didn't care. As much as he cared for Brett and Abby, he was in love with Neela and that wasn't going to change.

However, the decision to finally talk to Neela about what had happened between them couldn't have come at a worse time. After all, it was only a few hours ago that she and Brett had called a quits on their relationship. For all he knew Neela might not have wanted to break up with Brett, she had looked genuinely upset before she left the club. He needed to talk to her.

Running a hand through his hair, Ray wondered whether Neela would even want to talk to him. She probably wasn't expecting him back for at least another few hours but Abby had been worried and insisted that he talk to Neela and make sure she really was fine. His mind flashed back to what Abby had said to him in the car.

'_She's obviously upset and just trying to be strong. I know Neela and she doesn't like people to see her in a vulnerable state. Did you see how she wouldn't look at us and rushed out of the club as quickly as she could? I feel so bad for her. It's been God knows how long since Neela has had a proper relationship with anybody and she seemed so happy with Brett. I really thought it was going to go somewhere. You need to talk to her and make sure that she's alright. I would do it but you know Brett better and can probably figure out why he broke up with Neela. God I hope she's okay.'_

He did too. Because if she was okay that meant that there might be some hope for him. Some hope for them.

Taking a deep breath, Ray reached out for the door handle and entered the apartment.

---x---

Neela jumped in the silence of the apartment when she heard the door open. Glancing at the clock she saw that Ray was back several hours earlier than she had expected.

'Oh well. No time like the present' she thought to herself, a whole parade of butterflies in her stomach.

'Hey' Neela called out as she saw Ray enter the living room.

'Hi'

Ray looked at Neela sitting on the sofa, a tentative smile on her face. He felt numb as he walked towards her and all rational thought flew out of his head.

Neela stood up and met him half way. She could see the lust in his eyes that mirrored her own and felt her breath become harsh, all her senses focused on him.

They met in front of the television standing less then an inch apart. Ray could feel the heat from her body and her perfume drifted towards him, the combination making him dizzy. He couldn't tear his gaze away and allowed himself to drown in the dark pools that were her eyes.

Neela could feel her whole body quiver with anticipation. Deciding she was going to make the first move, Neela raised her hand and slowly ran it up his chest. She created a trail with her hand that she soon followed with her lips. Stopping to leave a mark on his neck, she placed light kisses across his jaw, pulling back slightly to look into his eyes before she reached his lips.

Ray felt like his whole body was on fire. Quietly murmuring her name, he pulled Neela back towards him so that their bodies were pressed flush against each other.

As soon as she felt his hard body pressed into hers, Neela lost all her inhibitions and surged forward, claiming his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Ray threaded his fingers into Neela's hair pulling her even closer if that was even possible. He felt her arms wind round his neck and ran his tongue over her lips begging for entry.

She parted her lips willingly and moaned loudly when she felt his tongue delve into the depths of her mouth.

Ray groaned at the taste of Neela on his lips. But it wasn't enough. He needed to touch and taste every last inch of her.

But before they had a chance to even contemplate these thoughts, they broke apart and spun around to face the newcomer at the door.

'You bitch!'

---x---

_And the verdict is? I wasn't too sure about this chapter because it didn't come out how I would have liked but what can you do. Oh well. But maybe some reviews might cheer me up. LOL! That's my subtle way of persuading you to hit that button. So… hit that button! It's your reviews that keep me writing after all. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Merry Christmas!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys! Sorry I've been away for so long but my computer has a virus and I'm trying to write by grabbing some time on my friend's computers. Hopefully though, my computer should be fixed soon and since half term is the week before next I'll be able to start writing properly again. That is if the teachers decide to be merciful and not kill me beneath a tonne of work. Anyway...moving onto the story, this is the penultimate chapter. I can't believe I'm so close to finishing it when I started it. Thank you to all the people who have stuck by me and continued to review. I love you guys. Here's chapter twelve…_

---x---

Chapter 12

'You bitch.'

Neela and Ray jumped apart at the unexpected interruption and both faces drained of colour at the look of pure anger and hurt on Abby's face.

'Abby…' Ray started, trying to squelch the feelings of guilt bubbling in his chest.

'Don't' she cut him off, her tone frighteningly neutral.

'I just came by because I felt bad for not being here to comfort Neela. But I can see now that she is in more then capable hands.'

Neela watched as Abby spun around and headed for the door. She felt incredibly disappointed with herself for betraying her best friend who had always been there for her since she had started at County. Neela knew that Abby probably needed time to think about things and was still in shock but she couldn't let her just walk out without at least trying to salvage some remnants of their friendship. It was selfish, she knew, but Neela wasn't thinking clearly at the moment either.

'Abby, please wait. At least let me explain.'

Ray watched the scene silently, his heart painfully clenched both for the woman he loved who he could see struggling with what the right thing to do was in the present situation, and his girlfriend (or ex-girlfriend now considering the circumstances) who was trying desperately to hold onto a shred of dignity. He could see Abby struggling with her emotions but at Neela's plea the fire ignited in her eyes and Ray prepared himself for the onslaught. He did deserve it after all.

'Explain? EXPLAIN!?!?! How are you going to explain the fact that my friend, my best friend, is screwing my boyfriend!?! Huh? I can't hear you saying anything Neela. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Oh wait, now I remember, it's probably stuck down his throat. But don't worry, I understand, my mother always did tell me to be careful of the quiet ones. You're a cheap slut Neela and you always will be.'

Neela just stood quietly, tears streaming down her face as Abby screamed at her, the venom apparent in her voice. She just stood there, not moving and not speaking, aware that Abby had every right to be mad at her. Still, she couldn't help but mourn the loss of her friend as her worst fears played out right in front of her.

Abby had finally decided to take a breath and she was breathing rapidly, her face mere inches from Neela's.

Neela knew that this was probably the only chance she would get to speak to her. So gathering all the courage that she could muster, Neela took a deep steadying breath and said the only thing that she could in this moment.

'I'm sorry.'

Ray watched from the sidelines as the scene played out. At that moment he loathed himself more than he ever had before. He'd hurt these two women and probably ruined their friendship irreparably. It was all his fault and he felt his own tears rise at the realisation.

Ray saw Abby's eyes fill with fury at Neela's quiet apology. He moved quickly to try and prevent what he knew was about to happen but wasn't quick enough and watched in horror as a crack resounded in the apartment and Neela's head snapped to the side with the force of Abby's slap.

Ray rushed forward and grabbed her wrist before she could throw another.

'Abby' Ray reprimanded, still in shock at what she'd done and moved protectively in front of Neela.

'How dare you 'Abby' me. She deserves everything she gets and so do you. You just couldn't keep your dick in your pants could you? Ray Barnett, the rock doctor, has to have everything that walks in front of him. Well I hope you go to hell you cheating bastard. Both of you.'

Abby wrenched her hand out of Ray's grip and staring at the pair one more time, stormed out of the apartment, the door slamming shut behind her.

Ray turned to Neela who was swaying on the spot. Facing her he reached out and caressed her cheek gently, trying to soothe the red mark forming on it.

Startled, Neela looked up and saw Ray looking lovingly at her, his warm hand sending tingles through her cheek and soothing the dull pain. But the guilt she felt mixed with the regret she was sure Ray would feel sent her over the edge and she ran towards her room.

Ray felt his heart break when Neela jerked away from his touch and closed her bedroom door behind her. He could hear her sobs and could feel tears well up in his eyes. She obviously regretted what had happened between them. Ray collapsed onto the couch, his face buried in his hands as tears streamed steadily down his face.

---x---

Neela stood outside the living room, watching Ray sleeping peacefully on the sofa. He looked so angelic that she had no idea of the turbulent emotions he had been feeling only a few short hours ago.

Seeing him shiver slightly, Neela walked over and covered him with the blanket that was lying at the end of the sofa. She sat down silently in front of him and felt a burst of love for her roomie.

Neela felt the urge to kiss him and for once didn't try to resist. After all, this might be the last kiss they would ever share. Leaning down, Neela softly placed her lips against his. She felt like she was in heaven. Reluctantly, Neela pulled away.

She continued to stare at Ray for a few moments before getting up. Walking quietly back to her room so as not to wake Ray up, Neela yelped in shock when she felt her hand being held in a tight grasp and stopped where she stood. Turning around slowly she saw Ray's startling green eyes looking at her behind lowered lids.

Not knowing what to do, she just stood there silently as Ray stood up and walked towards her, her hand still firmly clasped in his. Neela was transfixed as his eyes loomed over her and with every passing breath got nearer. She felt her own breath become shallow as he rested his forehead against hers, his lips achingly close.

Ray had sensed Neela's eyes on him and had feigned sleep, determined not to let her see him heartbroken. But as she sat down beside him and kissed him tenderly he couldn't help but let his emotions get the best of him.

Ray knew that they really needed to talk. After the climactic events of the day they were both spent, physically and emotionally. But seeing Neela's beautiful face and getting lost in her doe eyes only served to make him forget any rational thought and was overcome with the urge to hold her in his arms. And he did exactly that.

Neela felt herself melt into Ray's warm and comforting embrace. All thoughts of what had happened over the last few weeks drifted away as she pressed her body closer to his, needing to feel his reassurances surround her.

'I love you Neela' Ray murmured into her hair.

'Nothing is ever going to change that. I'm sorry about what happened today. I didn't want to hurt Abby anymore then you did but it happened. I want to try to get past this, I want us to try to get past this. Because despite everything, I love you more than anything in the world and I want us to work.'

Ray took a much needed breath, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. But Neela's continuous silence was eating a hole through his stomach.

Letting out a shaky laugh, Ray tried to lighten the mood. Unsuccessfully.

'I declare my love and all I get is silence. Aren't you even going to throw a glass of wine in my face? As I understand it that's routine procedure when a guy gets a serious case of footinmouthitis.'

Ray tried to get his mouth to shut up but he couldn't seem to stop babbling. That was until he felt Neela's mouth pressing hard against his. Groaning in need, he pulled her closer and thoroughly ravaged her lips.

Neela had stood quietly during Ray's speech and had felt her heart swell with happiness at his loving words. But soon enough the mood was ruined by Ray's incessant babbling and she had had to try hard to stifle her giggles.

Pulling away slowly, Neela looked up into Ray's shocked face, the words she had been dying to say finally passing through her lips with ease.

'I love you too.'

To say that Ray had been shocked when Neela kissed him would be an understatement but he had gladly returned it and protested when she started to pull away.

However, Ray's face split into the most brilliant smile at her admission of love and proceeded to kiss her again, his hands running up and down her petite frame.

Laughing, the pair continued to kiss as Ray slowly backed them towards his bedroom. Towards his warm, comfortable, and very bouncy bed.

---x---

_I hope everyone enjoyed that. It's slightly shorter then I had planned but oh well. You can't force those creative juices. LOL! And here comes the part of my author's note that you all recognise. PLEASE REVIEW! I know that I haven't been reviewing much lately either but at least I have a reason. You don't. So press that button. You know you want to. LOL!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Hey guys! I feel like I'm apologising every time I post but I know that I've been away for ages. Unfortunately I have exams so I wouldn't get your hopes up for anymore updates from me till after June 18__th__. Sorry. But I wanted at least to get the last chapter of Clash Of The Titans up before they start so here you go. I hope everyone enjoys it._

--x--

Chapter 13

Neela's eyes opened lazily as a sliver of sunlight shone through a small gap in the curtains. Sighing contentedly she snuggled deeper into the covers and the warm body wrapped tightly around her as her eyes drifted closed again. A quiet moan escaped her lips as she felt Ray's arm tighten around her waist as he nuzzled her neck.

Turning around, Neela looked into a pair of twinkling green orbs and smiled gently. Last night had been beautiful, a dream come true for the both of them and Neela knew that she would never forget it. Looking down at the sparkling diamond on her left hand she felt a rush of love for the man holding her so lovingly in his arms and smiled a dazzling smile at the thought that they would be spending the rest of their lives together.

Ray felt his heart skip a beat when Neela smiled at him, the love and happiness evident on her face. He loved that even after all this time she could still do that to him. Whenever he saw her, even doing the most domestic things, his heart would still speed up, his mouth would still go dry, and he still felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

Despite a rocky start to their relationship, the last year had passed like a dream. They still had their menial arguments over everything from who would do the shopping and who got to use the bathroom first (although that usually ended with them sharing and ending up late for work anyway) to more serious ones. But they had made it through it all in the end.

Ray lifted his hand and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, his fingers tingling as the silky, chocolate lock slipped through his fingers. He let his hand travel down Neela's bare arm and felt satisfaction as she shuddered. Ray pulled her towards him so that their bodies were pressed flush against each other and grinned into her smiling face.

He was just about to pull her down for a kiss when he felt her soft finger pressed against his lips and her head shake. Confusion was evident on his face but Neela just smirked as she lifted her finger.

'Uh uh. We're getting married today remember? You don't want us to be late now do you?'

Ray just laughed as he pinned Neela squealing beneath him.

'We're late every other day. Why start being early now?'

A mixture of moans and sighs could be heard from the bedroom, broken only by bouts of giggling and laughter. It's needless to say that they were very late.

--x--

_Wow! The end of my first proper fic. I can't believe it. I hope everyone liked the story and enjoyed. Nothing gives me more joy when writing these fics then to know that someone is enjoying it. Tell me what you think. Hopefully I'll see you guys again in the not so distant future. _


End file.
